Alone at Grimmauld Place
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR OOTP! What does Sirius do all day since he's not aloud to go out? With the exception of going crazy, he's going to remember his Hogwarts days...


Alone at Gimmauld Place  
  
A/N: I know I shouldn't be doing it, but after I read OOTP, I just HAD to write this. Please r/r saying if it's good/bad. If you don't like, tell me what you don't like. This is just the beginning, but tell me if I should go on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all. If I owned it, he wouldn't have died!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the Order had gotten back from the trip to Platform 9 and 3/4, Sirius got a good stern talking to from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"That was a very dangerous thing to do, Sirius!" She scolded in her motherly voice. "You know very well Dumbledore told you to stay inside. That includes you as a dog!"  
  
"Molly," Sirius tried to get in a few words, yet she went on about it. "MOLLY!" Sirius yelled at her standing up. "I'm not a child! You don't have to treat me like one!" He told her, face red from anger.   
  
Narrowing her eyes she shook her head. "You do not know what is good for you and you are a grown man! An irresponsible man! The most irresponsible person that I've ever seen!" Her face was starting to turn the same shade as Sirius', but before any more words were spoken, Remus came into the room followed by Alastor and Tonks.  
  
"We just came into say that we're going to be heading out now." Remus informed.  
  
"Why can't I do something! Anything! No one is going to recognize me!" Sirius was frustrated and rightly so. Today was the first day that he had seen sunlight. He'd practically forgotten what it looked like.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head furiously and stormed out of the room. "You will never learn!"  
  
"You know you can't, Sirius. Besides, there's a lot you can do to help us here." Tonks told him.  
  
"It's dangerous, you know that. Are you going to be ok on your own?" Alastor asked, his magical eye spinning around looking at the room and stopping in the back of his head.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Sirius snapped, folding his arms and sitting back down at the kitchen table. Everyone walked out the way they came in, Remus taking a little longer than the others. After they left, Sirius was alone, unless you called Buckbeak, Kreacher, and a screaming portrait of his deceased mother company.  
  
Sirius was depressed, not like anyone noticed. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to. Azkaban was better than this old house that he hated. Everything in it reminded him of the so called 'home' he had years ago that was really just a living hell. It was so bad back then, he had ran away to live with James. What would make anyone think that he wanted to be cooped up in this old house now if he couldn't live in it in his Hogwarts days?  
  
Walking slowly up the steps, Sirius heaved a soft sigh, careful not to wake up the portrait of that he wished so dearly to burn along with everything else that he could. He was planning on going to his room and sleep until the room with the family tree tapestry caught his eyes. He wanted to rip those up as well, burn them with the picture...  
  
Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the tapestry. He would do the same thing that his mother did to him and everyone else that was actually decent in the family, take them out. As he was bringing it down, Kreacher came running in.  
  
"Noooooooo!" The old house elf yelled. "Stupid blood traitor, trying to destroy my mistresses belongings." He muttered, as if he was doing it silently in his head.   
  
"Would you like me to make your goal in life come true right now?" Sirius asked referring to Kreachers goal to have his head cut off and put on a plaque like his mother. The old house elf left the room, looking back over his shoulder every so often to make sure that Sirius didn't do anything. It didn't matter. He had lost his will to do it anyway. Instead he looked back at it, running his fingers over the hole that used to hold him.  
  
Why did he keep that evil house elf around anyway? If only he didn't know so much, then Sirius would be glad to free him. 'Please let him fall over and die.' Sirius pleaded silently in his head.  
  
His feet had taken him to his room as he was lost in thought. There was nothing for him to do except clean. Housework. He had been doing that ever since he came to this hell hole and nothing had changed. Laying down on his bed he stared at the ceiling thinking and remembering the times when he was young in Hogwarts. After all, what else was there to do? 


End file.
